


To the Moon and Back

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance doesn't want Shiro to leave, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Shiro closes the almost non-existent gap between them, pouring as much love as he can into one kiss, hoping that Lance can feel just how much he loves him. They part with light smiles lining their lips and slightly heavy hearts, knowing what’s to come in the next few hours.“I love you so much, Lance.”“To the moon and back?”“To the moon and back.”





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this fic a while ago and was going to use it for something else but decided against it. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Lance and Shiro had spent the entire night together, doing everything they could under the limitations of being at the Garrison. Which is admittedly a lot more than Lance had originally thought they’d be doing. When Shiro suggested the idea to him he figured they’d just spend the night in one of their rooms watching movies and eating junk food. He was completely wrong, to say the least. Shiro went all out, planning their entire night together down to sitting on the rooftop together to watch the sunrise. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Lance mumbles, leaning closer to Shiro while they wait for the sun to rise. 

“Let's not think about that right now.” Shiro places his hand over Lance’s, giving it a light squeeze. 

Spending the night together had been amazing, but the only thing on Lance’s mind is the fact that Shiro is taking off in just a few short hours. He’ll be living out his dreams of exploring space and going out further than any man ever has. Lance should be ecstatic for him. Sure, Lance is excited for Shiro to bring his dreams to life and move forward in his life. He just doesn’t want to let go. He wants to keep Shiro here just a little bit longer. Hold him a little bit tighter. Kiss him a little bit longer. 

“I promise I’m going to come back for you,” Shiro whispers, lips ghosting against Lance’s ear. 

“I know you will.” But that doesn’t change the fact that he wants to stay in his arms forever.

“The sun is about to rise,” Shiro points out, eyes scanning the horizon as little slivers of light try to peek through. 

“Which means you have to leave soon.” 

“I’m here now.” 

Lance hums, turning to wrap his arms around Shiro. He knows he has to let go soon. Let him go out and do everything he needs to do, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to sit here forever with him in his arms, forgetting about everything else that’s happening the world. Stop time for a while and enjoy as much of his boyfriend as he can. 

“Hey.” Shiro gently strokes Lance’s cheek, drawing him from his thoughts. 

“Hm?” 

“I love you, you know that?” 

“I know and I love you too…” Lance sighs, looking down at his feet for a moment. “It's just going to suck, with you being gone for so long.” 

“It’ll be over before you know it, baby,” Shiro leans closer to him, wrapping his arms a little bit tighter around him. “I know, it's just going to suck, but I promise when I get back home you’re the first person I’m coming to see.” 

Lance hums, basking in the warmth of Shiro’s arms. Why does letting go have to be so damn hard?

“You look gorgeous in this light,” Shiro says, brushing a piece of hair behind Lance’s ear. 

Lance grins, “Don’t I always look gorgeous?” 

Shiro rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Lance’s nose. 

“Absolutely, you just look extra gorgeous right now.” 

“Ah, what am I going to do without your sappiness on a daily basis?” 

“Oh trust me, you’ll get it back in full force.” 

“Can’t wait,” Lance whispers, looking back out to the horizon. Brilliant oranges and purples begin to fill the sky. It takes Lance’s breath away for more reason than one. Just a little bit longer, and Shiro will be gone. 

“Stop thinking about me leaving.” Shiro gives him a gentle squeeze and rests his head on his shoulder.

“You make it sound like its easy.” 

“I know its hard… I just want to live in the now. Enjoy the last bit of time we have together.” 

Lance nods, feeling a bit bad about being so down for their last night together. 

“Hey,” Shiro grabs Lance’s face, turning it sightly so they can look each other in the eyes. “I want you to know that you did not ruin this night. Its okay for you to be upset about me leaving, I don’t want to leave you here either… and no matter what happens out there I’ll always love you.” 

Lance nods, leaning into Shiro’s touch. Sometimes he hates how easy he can read him but times like this it's nice to be reminded of what’s more important. 

Shiro closes the almost non-existent gap between them, pouring as much love as he can into one kiss, hoping that Lance can feel just how much he loves him. They part with light smiles lining their lips and slightly heavy hearts, knowing what’s to come in the next few hours. 

“I love you so much, Lance.” 

“To the moon and back?”

“To the moon and back.”  

 

—

 

An entire year.  _ An entire fucking year _ has passed since the last time Lance saw Shiro in the flesh and right now he could not believe his eyes. Standing just a few feet in front of him is Shiro himself, chatting away with Keith and seemingly ignoring Lance’s hard gaze. 

Lance clenches his jaw, not understanding why Shiro would be ignoring him after being away so long. He expected a crushing hug more kisses than he could count. Maybe this is Shiro’s way of telling him it's over after a year of being apart. 

Sighing, Lance makes his way outside, watching as the sun just barely begins to peek over the horizon. It takes him back to their last night together, causing an annoying eruption of feelings in his chest. 

“Lance,” Shiro calls out, making his way out of the shack. 

Lance ignores him until he’s standing right next to him, hand resting gently on his shoulder. 

“Lance,” Shiro says again, “I think we need to have a conversation before anything else happens.” 

Lance nods, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. This is it; Shiro’s going to dump him. He should have known he wouldn’t want to stay together after all this time. 

“I just… I need to know what we are now? I know it's been a long time, but I’d still like to be with you if you’re willing. I understand if you found someone better, I mean, you probably thought I was dead just like everyone else did.” 

Lance turns to Shiro so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. Had he heard him right? Does really want to stay together after all of this time? 

“Wait, can you  repeat that?” 

“Do I have to?” He shifts, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Please.” Lance looks him in the eyes, silently pleading for him to tell him he wants to stay together. 

“If you’d have me I’d like to stay with you, Lance.” 

It feels like he can finally breathe again, like a ton of bricks lifted off his chest. He throws his arms around Shiro, nearly knocking him off his feet, but that doesn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Lance. 

“God, I was so scared you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore,” Lance’s breath hitches, “I—I wasn’t sure you’d come back either and… it's just so damn good to have you back.”  

Shiro smiles, holding Lance close and whispering in his ear, “It feels so good to have you in my arms again.”

“I love you.” Lance grins, burying his face in Shiro’s chest.

“To the moon and back?” 

Lance smirks and looks up at Shiro with those shiny blue eyes. “To the moon and back.” 

They move closer, closing the gap between them for a sweet kiss. Neither of them can get over how good it feels to be back in each others arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) If you like my fics consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/starboyshiro%20rel=)?


End file.
